


The Book of Sheoldred

by The_Foxwolf



Category: Magic: The Gathering, New Phyrexia - Fandom, Phyrexia - Fandom
Genre: Mirrodin | New Phyrexia, New Phyrexia, phyrexia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foxwolf/pseuds/The_Foxwolf
Summary: This is the collection of the teachings of Sheoldred. Herein you will find the Whispering One's musings, ponderings, and teachings.
Come. Let me show you the Glory of Phyrexia. Come and be Compleat.





	

The Book of Sheoldred  
Chapter 1

1) Truth and Trust and Lies are all part of the same web. Together they form the grandest weapon of all. Reality.  
2) Mastery over reality makes you a god.  
3) Immune to deception. Unquestioned in authority.  
4) Truth is that which binds reality to perception. It is the outside of the web that holds the web to the environment.  
5) Truth allows you to see past Lies, making you immune to deception.  
6) Truth allows you to see who is worthy of Trust and who is not.  
7) Knowing the truth is the anchor to reality. Imagine reality without truth.  
8) You cannot. Without knowing Truth, Reality cannot be.  
9) Lies cannot exist without Truth. And without Lies, there cannot be Trust.  
10) Reality without Truth is no reality at all.  
11) Lies are what connect Truth to Trust. There cannot be Trust if there is no reason to the Truth to be contested.  
12) If all in reality is true, there is no need for Trust. When that happens, what will become of Reality?  
13) Reality becomes transparent. No interaction is meaningful. No friendship is genuine.  
14) Lies are what give value to Truth and purpose to Trust.  
15) Trust is the application of Lies and Truth, the natural consequence of their pairing.  
16) Without Trust, Lies have no power. You cannot use the Truth to gain power or Lies to deceive if no Trust if had.  
17) While Truth and Lies both have great potential for use, without Trust who will believe your Truth or act upon your Lies?  
18) Truth and Trust and Lies. Each must exist with one another. At the center is Trust that give meaning and application to Truth and Lies. Binding the web to the perception is Truth. Lies are what surround and connect Truth to Trust and surrounds Trust completely.  
19) Truth. Lies. Trust. The three corners of Reality, the grandest weapon of all.  
20) Master over reality is the definition of a god.  
21) But Mastery is a skill that must be obtained. Merely having Truth, Trust, and Lies is not enough.  
22) The secret to mastery over Reality is to use the three points of Reality effectively.  
23) Too many Lies and Trust is destroyed and Truth is obscured.  
24) Too much Trust is a liability. The consequences of breaking Trust when it has been too firmly, it will never be built again. Truth will never again exist when too much Trust is broken.  
25) Too much Truth will weaken you mastery over Reality. It grants others a foothold on which to begin their own mastery over Reality.  
26) Truth must be fed in small but reasonable pieces. Doled out enough at once to be useful to the recipient, but not enough to grant them power or put Trust at a risk.  
27) Lies must be fed close enough to the Truth that they are indistinguishable, but not often enough to endanger Trust.  
28) This is how Reality is mastered and dominated.


End file.
